Frost
Lyrics Nihongo ねぇ、じっと息潜め 　夜が明けるまで 　その手、放さないで 　ねぇ、そっと囁いて 　誰も聞いたことのない 　秘密の言葉 　ぎゅっと抱き寄せて 　ぎゅっと抱きしめて 　きっとあなたなら止められる 　氷の瞬間なら永遠に続く 　あなたに賭けたmy heart 　朝が来るまで奇跡を起こして 　終わりのない世界 　凍らせて欲しい、今のこの気持ち 　決して溶けないように Romaji Nee, jitto iki hosome Yoru ga akeru made Sono te, hanasanai de Ne, sotto sasayaite Dare mo kiita koto nai Himitsu no kotoba Gyutto daki yosete Gyutto dakishimete Kitto anata nara tomerareru Kouri no toki nara eien ni tsuzuku Anata ni kaketa my heart Asa ga kuru made kiseki wo okoshite Owari no nai sekai Kourasete hoshii, ima no kono kimochi Kesshite tokenai you ni English Translation Hey, the quietly, concealed breathing Night brightens That hand of yours, won't let go Hey, you gently whispered at me With the secret words that Anyone never heard before Embrace me tightly Hold on to me tightly Surely, it will stop for you Those icy times will last forever I betted my heart to you The morning woke me up until I come To the endless world In frozen hopes, now, those feelings Are like they are never going to melt Long Version 　ねぇ、ずっと息潜め 　夜が明けるまで 　その手、放さないで 　そっと囁いて 　誰も聞いたことのない 　秘密の言葉 　じっと見つめてて 　ぎゅっと抱きしめて 　きっとあなたなら止められる 　氷の瞬間なら永遠に続く 　あなたに賭けたmy heart 　朝が来るまで奇跡を起こして 　終わりのない世界へ 　この手、触れてみて 　氷のように冷え切ってしまったの 　心、抱き寄せて 　いつか、何も感じなくなるその前に 　きっとあなたなら 　もっと抱き合える 　すっと、いつまでも側にいて 　例え、ぬくもりが無くても構わない 　あなたに懸けたmy soul 　世界が終わるその時まで続く 　二人だけの世界を 　氷の瞬間なら永遠に続く 　あなたに賭けたmy heart 　朝が来るまでに奇跡を起こして 　終わりのない世界へ 　凍らせて欲しい、今のこの気持ち 　決して溶けないように Long Romaji Nee, zutto iki hosome Yoru ga akeru made Sono te, hanasanai de Sotto sasayaite Dare mo kiita koto nai Himitsu no kotoba Jitto mitsumetete Gyutto dakishimete Kitto anata nara tomerareru Kouri no shunkan nara eien ni tsuzuku Anata ni kaketa my heart Asa ga kuru made kiseki wo okoshite Owari no nai sekai he Kono te, furete mite Kouri no you ni hie kitteshimatta no Kokoro, daki yosete Itsuka, nani no kanjinaku naru sono mae ni Kitto anata nara Motto daki aeru Sutto, itsu made mo soba ni ite Tatoe, nukumori ga nakute mo kamawanai Anata ni kaketa my soul Sekai ga owaru sono toki made tsuzuku Futari dake no sekai wo Kouri no toki nara eien ni tsuzuku Anata ni kaketa my heart Asa ga kuru made kiseki wo okoshite Owari no nai sekai he Kourasete hoshii, ima no kono kimochi Kesshite tokenai you ni Long English Translation Hey, the long, concealed breathing Night brightens That hand of yours, won't let go You gently whispered at me With the secret words that Anyone never heard before Show me still Hold on to me tightly Surely, it will stop for you Those icy times will last forever I betted my heart to you The morning woke me up until I come To the endless world This hand, try to touch it Like ice, it got fully cold My heart, hold on to me Sometimes, before something won't feel it Surely, if you Dress more tightly Straightly, you will be on my side forever For example, it does not matter even if there is no warmth I dialed my soul to you The world continued that ending time, Our only world Those icy times will last forever I betted my heart to you The morning woke me up until I come To the endless world In frozen hopes, now, those feelings Are like they are never going to melt Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of frost, titled frost ~Original~, appears on the pop'n music 11 AC ♥ CS pop'n music 9 album. Trivia *'frost' is one of the few pop'n music songs that has more notes on its 5-Buttons chart than on its NORMAL chart. **Despite this, the 5-Buttons chart is rated much lower than the NORMAL chart. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 11 Category:Pop'n Music 11 AC Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs Category:Osamu Migitera Songs